Jay Park
Jay Park is a minor character to which some of the family are related. Born in Edmonds, Washington, United States on April 25th, 19??, he has lived in South Korea for most of his life, with the exception of his school years spent in the United States. The single father of one now lives in Busan, South Korea. Early Life Jay was born in Edmonds, Washington, United states while his parents were there for business. They returned back to South Korea after their hospital care. Jay's parents spent very little time watching their son, against his mother's wishes. However he did have a few nannies who took care of him. In later years he learned quickly how to win woman over and had no problems entering into adulterous activities with the help. Once in school he had learned to make many friend which in turn were also just as rich. Due to the income of his family he always attended private schools, even when he had schooling in the United States. Career From a young age his parents taught him how to hire and fire people. And at the age of 25, in their passing, left him their entire corporation the Wang-gug Group. Which of course he wasn't ready for, and he had worked at no real job before in his life. Wang-gug Group is a major Korean corporation. It's one of the biggest corporations in Korea. Controlling most of the economic power. It is a multinational corporation involved in Electronics, oil, automobiles, distribution, telecommunications and education. Their Major locations include and are not limited too: Busan and Seoul South Korea, Tokyo Japan, California USA, Hong Kong, Shanghai and Beijing China. Personal Life Jay had always been a player and due to this spent a long while running a BDSM Castle. He found his time there magical. People would come and go and he never had to make much of a commitment, which he hated. At one point or another he got in a little over his head having two slaves, one of which he almost married. This special slave was a young woman named Tiffany who turned his life upside down. The other, a young man named Lee Chanhee. Jay wasn't really in love with Tiffany but he was in love with Lee Chanhee. One thing lead to another and Tiffany found out and called off the wedding but Chanhee left for good. Because of this Jay drank a lot and got amnesia from a car accident. Chanhee tried to help Jay after this but again couldn't stay for long due to his own feeling towards Jay. When Jay finally remembered who he was he called Chanhee to try and make everything right once again. Sooner or later Lee Chanhee got pregnant with Jay's son. After having the child, Chanhee left Jay so he had to deal with the child on his own. Jay never liked kids but he does care for his only son Park Jihoo. Also never raped Chanhee. Family Life Due to the life he had growing up he is not found of children or of the family idea. Though he has learned a bit more about life, He can't see himself marrying unless they were the one though. His father always acted cold towards his mother and him. Jay's mother was also in her own way a very cold woman. Jay's parents died in a car crash on the way to a conference. Jay was lucky enough to have his best friend Choi Ren with him most of his life. They spend a lot of time together and he is thankful for that. Other * Jay has more tattoos then he can count. He got them when he was about 24 or 25 years old. * He sent his only son to a Wang-gug Academy in the United States (Kingdom Academy) to try an expand upon his son's education. * Can be a heavy drinker most days and had no problem before his son with using drugs. * He would rather be at a club then working. * Jay has tried to kill himself many times. His son is the only reason he stopped and kept going.